HIERARCHY (Chansoo)
by Lien 91
Summary: [UPDATE! CH.2 The Pride ] Harta, prestis, kekuasaan; preferensi ketidaksetaraan secara konseptual, itu lah sistem Hierarki. Dunia dimana Kyungsoo terjebak dalam manipulasi mempertahankan status sosial keluarga, setelah gagal menjalin pertunangan dengan pria pilihan pertama dari keluarga berstatus Hierarki lebih tinggi. Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo . ChanSoo - [EXO Fanfiction - GS]
1. Ch1 The Butler

_[February 05, 2017, 11:00:15 PM]_

 **HIERARCHY**

Chansoo.

Park Chanyeol – Do (Kim) Kyungsoo.

Slight: HunHan and other's.

 ** _Gender Switch_**

 **Lien.**

 **.**

 **..()..**

* * *

 **.**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **"YANG TIDAK SUKA/TIDAK BISA MENIKMATI FF CRACK COUPLE, JANGAN MEMAKSA UNTUK MEMBACA"**

 **.**

 **.().**

 **PROLOGUE**

Ch1. **The Butler.**

Dalam kehidupan, manusia cenderung mengklasifikasikan diri dalam posisi sosial, yang menyebabkan masyarakat terbagi dalam berbagai lapisan yang terbentuk berdasarkan kriteria tertentu, kriteria yang dipengaruhi oleh adat istiadat, latar belakang, stratifikasi sosial, dan status sosial, semuanya berfungsi untuk menilai dan menempatkan orang–orang atau kelompok ke dalam beberapa strata, yang kemudian dibagi dalam kasta sosial tertinggi, menengah, dan bawah.

Seseorang dengan kasta sosial yang tinggi atau individu dominan digambarkan dengan hal-hal yang bersifat materi atau simbolik, mereka memiliki kekuasaan politik atau otoritas, memiliki kekayaan atau status tinggi. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang percaya bahwa kehidupan terbagi ke dalam struktur; yaitu yang di atas dan yang di bawah. Mereka memegang ideologi yang mempertahankan dan memperkuat strata sosialnya, sehingga menginginkan kekuasaan lebih dan cenderung melakukan hal-hal manipulatif. Mereka yang berada di dalam suatu strata sosial yang sama saling memandang sebagai yang setara, dan dalam interaksi pada umumnya lebih melibatkan diri dengan yang sederajat. Strata sosial merupakan realitas, bukan sekadar suatu konsep teorisasi.

Harta, prestis, kekuasaan; preferensi ketidaksetaraan secara konseptual, itu lah sistem _hierarki_. Dunia dimana Kyungsoo terjebak ke dalam manipulasi mempertahankan status sosial keluarga ke dalam bentuk pertunangan yang sudah ditentukan, dengan keluarga yang berada dalam hierarki lebih tinggi—dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia cintai.

 **. . .**

Musim panas ketika terik matahari berada di atas kepala, langit biru terlentang, awan seputih salju beriak seperti ombak digiring angin semarai, Kyungsoo melepaskan anak panah dengan seluruh kekuatan tangan yang tersisa. Panah melaju pesat, Kyungsoo menatap penuh harap, lalu hanya ketika sedikit lagi mencapai papan, panah itu menukik ke bawah dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas rumput. Helaan napas putus asa terdengar, ia sudah berada di ambang batas, tapi tak ada ampun untuk kata menyerah, bahkan ketika ia sudah berlatih sepanjang hari, menyerah hanya akan membuat dirinya mendapat hukuman dari Ayahnya.

"Nona sebaiknya istirahat sebentar." Pinta pelayan perempuan yang dengan sabar menunggu di sampingnya.

"Jika hari ini aku tidak berhasil, aku akan mengalami yang lebih buruk, Luhan." Respon Kyungsoo selagi memposisikan anak panah ke dalam busur. Helaan napas berat kembali terdengar; "Tapi apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Ayah? Sejak beberapa waktu lalu dia mendesakku belajar menjahit, menyulam, lalu memintaku belajar memasak, kemudian memintaku belajar berkebun dan menghafal jenis-jenis bunga, dan sekarang dia memintaku belajar berkuda, memanah, bermain anggar, bahkan menembak dan berjudi." Gerutunya frustrasi, tangan memegang busur terkulai lemas, anak panah terselip dari busur dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Bukankah sudah jelas Tuan Kim ingin nona menjadi calon istri yang sempurna jika nanti tinggal di kediaman keluarga suami nona." Ujar Luhan sembari mengambil anak panah dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin? Kau yakin Ayah bukan ingin menjadikan aku sebagai pelayan sempurna untuk keluarga calon suamiku? Atau justru ingin menjadikanku sebagai pemimpin _gangster_? Ingat? Ayah menyuruhku untuk belajar menembak dan memainkan anggar, yang lebih mengherankan dia menyuruhku untuk menguasai permainan judi." Intonasi suara terdengar diliputi emosi putus asa, ekspresi memelas seakan ia hampir menangis selama menatap tangannya yang mulai memerah dan lecet.

Luhan justru tertawa, yang direspon decakan kesal oleh Kyungsoo. "Itu artinya Ayah anda ingin anda menjadi seseorang yang sempurna di mata keluarga calon suami anda, nona." Tegasnya lagi.

"Tapi ini benar-benar berlebihan." Gumam Kyungsoo selagi mengusap keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangan. Lalu kembali mengambil posisi sembari mengatur busurnya, meregangkan tangan, memegang erat bagian belakang anak panah selama ia fokus membidik sasaran, dalam hitungan tiga ia melepaskannya, panah melesat cepat, hanya dalam seperempat jalan sebelum kembali menukik ke tanah. Lagi lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa dari arah belakang, tawa seorang pria, yang mengusik, dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal, karena baginya hanya Luhan yang boleh menertawainya. Ia menoleh, dan terkejut mendapati seorang pria tinggi tegap menggunakan pakaian pelayan berdiri di belakangnya sembari memegang sebuah pot bunga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang anda lakukan, nona?" Tanya pria itu, eskpresi geli masih terlihat meskipun pria itu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, melainkan menoleh pada Luhan, meminta penjelasan, namun Luhan terlihat sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

" _Oh_ , maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri." Ujar pria itu kembali menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Luhan setelah menyadari kebingungan ke dua perempuan di hadapannya, lantas pria tinggi itu meletakkan pot bunga yang dibawanya di atas tanah, "Nama saya Chanyeol, saya pelayan baru yang bekerja di sini." Lalu dengan satu tangan di atas perut, pelayan itu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Pelayan baru yang berani menertawakan tuannya, _huh_?" Kyungsoo menuntut dengan intonasi suara arogan, memberikan busur yang dipegangnya pada Luhan, lalu beranjak mendekat pada pelayan itu.

Saat Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap langsung ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, nona." Ujarnya, senyum tipis terukir di bibir penuhnya; "Tapi anda benar-benar lucu, dan..." Kalimatnya menggantung selama memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan menilai; "Dan _konyol_." Lanjutnya, raut wajahnya lagi lagi terlihat seakan menahan tawa.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya, menahan amarah yang tersulut, berusaha bersikap elegan, sikap gegabah dan emosional bukan tindakan yang dibenarkan dalam setiap ajaran keluarga besarnya.

Kyungsoo kembali mendekat, sangat dekat hingga dada hampir bersentuhan, menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan makna menantang setelah berani menatap tubuhnya kemudian dengan lancang menilainya. "Sebaiknya kau tarik kembali sikapmu atau kau akan dipulangkan kembali ke rumahmu saat ini juga." Ancamnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bak bocah polos, "Saya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya." Elaknya santai, tak terpengaruh gertakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau—"

"Nona," Sela Luhan segera ketika Kyungsoo tampak semakin emosi. "Sebaiknya nona istirahat sebentar lalu nona bisa melanjutkannya setelah itu." Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap Kyungsoo lebih tenang.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya cepat, kemudian menatap tajam dan lekat pada pelayan yang berani menghinanya, "Jangan berani-berani menunjukkan wajahmu di depanku." Tegasnya sebelum berbalik dan beranjak menjauh,

"Tapi, nona," Cegat Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah meski tak menoleh. "Jika saya boleh memberikan saran, sebaiknya anda tidak menggunakan gaun dan sepatu _hak_ tinggi ketika berlatih memanah." Ujarnya sembari memperhatikan gaun _vintage_ krem dan high heel warna senada yang digunakan Kyungsoo. "Lalu, posisi, gerakan dan cara anda memegang busur semuanya salah, sebaiknya anda membayar seseorang yang ahli untuk mengajari nona, jika tidak, nona bukan hanya akan terlihat konyol tetapi juga bisa terluka dan cedera." Lanjutnya, masih terlihat menahan tawa seakan tak bisa menahannya setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo.

Ribuan kali ia sudah diajari bagaimana menghadapi sebuah penghinaan dengan cara yang anggun dan cerdas, ia sudah dilatih bagaimana menjadi seorang yang tidak emosional dalam keadaan apapun, menyembunyikan segala gejolak perasaan yang dirasakan dibalik topeng tanpa emosi, karena perasaan emosional adalah suatu kelemahan yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata untuk menjatuhkan seseorang. Ia sudah menerapkan semua yang diajarkan di dalam keluarganya dengan baik selama ini, sehingga bukan hal sulit baginya untuk memainkan emosi, mengendalikan dan mengintimidasi psikologis seseorang yang menghina dan meremehkan dirinya, kemudian membuat mereka kalah dan takluk. Baginya yang seorang putri bangsawan dari salah satu keluarga terpandang, dalam kelompok hierarki tinggi, sudah seharusnya mereka yang tak sederajat harus patuh, karena memang seperti itu lah sistem kasta itu berlaku. Tapi tidak dengan pelayan pria itu, dia berani mengangkat wajah dan menatap langsung pada dirinya, berani menertawainya, dan berani meremehkannya. Harga diri Kyungsoo terluka, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia dilahirkan, dan jika Ayahnya mengetahui bahwa seseorang tidak menghormati dirinya dan ia bahkan tak bisa menunjukkan siapa sang tuan pada mereka yang berada di posisi sosial lebih rendah darinya, maka itu adalah kegagalan dirinya menjadi putri keluarga **_Kim_** , tetapi sayangnya, tak ada kata gagal dalam kamus keluarganya.

Karena itu, ia tak dapat menerima bagaimana sikap pelayan itu terhadap dirinya. Tangan terkepal menahan diri untuk tak menampar wajah pelayan itu, ia hanya perlu menghadapinya seperti biasa, seperti menghadapi para orang-orang yang berasal dari sosial yang rendah. Mata terpejam berusaha menekan amarah, namun tepat ketika ia berbalik, Luhan bersuara;

"Tuan Kim sudah membayar seseorang untuk melatih nona Kyungsoo, tetapi pelatihan akan dimulai besok, dan yang dilakukan nona sekarang adalah berusaha berlatih sendiri dasar-dasarnya sehingga besok nona tidak banyak mengalami kesulitan, jadi ku mohon jaga sikap dan bicaramu, ketahui di mana posisimu." Tegas Luhan pada Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo tertegun pada bagaimana tajamnya lidah perempuan yang selama ini melayani dirinya dengan sifat lembutnya.

"Mari, nona, istirahat sebentar." Kemudian Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo, berdiri di sisinya sembari menunggu.

Kyungsoo menatap datar pada Chanyeol, namun pria itu membalasnya dengan senyum tipis selagi melipat tangan kiri di atas perut kemudian membungkuk. Mata mendelik tajam sebelum dengan acuh Kyungsoo berbalik beranjak meninggalkan pelayan itu.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, nona." Ujar Luhan ketika mereka berjalan di lorong panjang menuju kediaman utama.

"Luhan, aku sudah sering bilang saat hanya ada kita berdua kau harus memanggilku Kyungsoo, bukankah kau bilang kau bersedia menjadi temanku?" Nada suara terdengar dingin, Luhan tak berani menatap Kyungsoo dalam suasana hati Kyungsoo saat ini, karena Luhan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang terluka. "Lagi pula kau juga lebih tua dariku," Ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar jenaka, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan melihat senyumnya seakan sudah melupakan kejadian di taman, kemudian Luhan juga tersenyum.

"Kau yang paling tahu bahwa di rumah ini banyak telinganya, dinding pun bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita." Bisik Luhan, membalas gurauan Kyungsoo.

"Apa sembaiknya aku mengadu pada dinding agar memberitahu Ayah kalau dia sangat menakutkan?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa, menertawakan kekonyolan mereka sendiri, namun sesaat kemudian keduanya berhenti melangkah ketika melihat Sehun, putra tertua keluarga Kim, berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau akan pergi?" Sapa Kyungsoo ketika melihat pelayan di belakang Sehun membawa tas pakaian. Sementara Luhan membungkuk sejenak memberi salam.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan masalah di luar kota, aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari." Jawab Sehun sembari memegang pundak Kyungsoo, kemudian menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang memandang ke bawah, "Jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik." Perintahnya, yang dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan sembari membungkuk patuh. "Aku akan pergi." Ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tersenyum pada kakak laki-lakinya. Lalu saat Sehun melewati Luhan, meskipun hanya terlihat sekilas, tetapi Kyungsoo menyadari ketika tangan Sehun sesaat memegang tangan Luhan selagi menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam telapak tangan pelayan perempuan itu, yang kemudian benda itu digenggam erat oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun—kenyataannya, selama ini Kyungsoo sudah banyak berpura-pura tidak melihat dan mengetahui apapun yang ia ketahui tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kakak laki-lakinya dengan pelayan perempuannya.

Sembari menatap punggung Sehun, Kyungsoo berkata; "Sementara kakak bertanggung jawab pada kemajuan bisnis, aku bertanggung jawab membesarkan nama keluarga dengan pernikahan, tapi pada akhirnya kakak juga akan menjalani pernikahan yang sudah diatur keluarga. Adat istiadat yang kaya dengan yang kaya, bangsawan dengan bangsawan, bukankah itu terdengar memuakkan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan ketika bertanya, namun pelayan perempuan itu hanya tertunduk diam, akan tetapi Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Tapi kakakku bukan tipe pria yang mudah diatur dan diperintah, dia adalah pria pemberani, bahkan berhadapan dengan Ayah sekalipun. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya patuh hanya lah Ibu, dan beruntungnya Ibu selalu mengutamakan kebaikan kakak." Jelasnya, tak luput ketika menangkap senyum tipis di bibir Luhan yang hanya terlihat sejenak. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menahan tawanya menyaksikan bagaimana begitu jujurnya setiap perubahan ekpsresi Luhan. Jika dirinya selalu menyembunyikan semuanya di balik topeng, Luhan adalah perempuan yang ekspresif.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan perempuan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memberitahunya bahwa Ayahnya memanggil dirinya ke ruang kerjanya. Jika yang memanggil adalah Ayahnya, maka ia harus bergegas, karena membuat Ayahnya menunggu hanya akan membuatnya marah.

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi, menyengat hingga memerah. Ia tidak membuat Ayahnya menunggu lama, tapi apa penyebab tamparan itu? Ia tak mengerti. Kyungsoo tertunduk di hadapan Ayahnya, pria berkepribadian tegas dan keras, kepala keluarga Kim, _Kim Chen._

Pria yang masih terlihat muda dari umurnya itu, berjalan mengitari meja lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya, menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan datar. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan harga dirimu di depan seorang pelayan." Ujarnya, karisma dari suaranya yang mengintimidasi membuat Kyungsoo sulit untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap Ayahnya.

"Dengan tidak tahu malu kau berlindung di balik pelayan perempuan yang membelamu." Lanjutnya, sengit. "Membiarkan dirimu sendiri diremehkan sama saja dengan membiarkan keluargamu dihina, apa kau ingin terus bergantung dan membiarkan seorang pelayan melindungi harga dirimu?"

Kini Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang membuat Ayahnya marah. Meskipun ia tidak tahu dari mana Ayahnya mengetahui semua itu, tetapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan tidak diragukan lagi; dinding pun bertelinga, dan mungkin bahkan dapat melihat.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini, putriku?" Tuntut pria yang sarat dengan aura wibawanya yang mendominasi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Untuk kali ini ia tidak dapat membela diri, karena membiarkan dirinya ditertawakan oleh seorang pelayan lalu kemudian dilindungi oleh seorang pelayan pula, adalah mutlak karena ketidak mampuannya dalam mempertahankan harga dirinya. Tidak ada alasan yang bisa membenarkan kekurangannya kali ini di depan Ayahnya.

"Tanamkan dalam pikiranmu, putriku, dunia di luar sana jauh lebih keras dari yang kau hadapi saat ini. Merengek pada orang lain akan percuma, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kau andalkan selain dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya, suara terdengar tegas, memandang datar pada Kyungsoo.

 **. . .**

Ia menutup pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya, dengan perasaan berkecamuk ia menghela napas, memandang telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, mencerminkan bagaimana ia begitu takut pada Ayahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Sehun, kakaknya, selalu menatap dengan berani pada Ayahnya ketika keduanya berbicara?

"Kyungsoo,"

Ia terlonjak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah siapa yang telah menegurnya. Tunangannya, Suho Kim, berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum. Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk, merasa canggung karena baru ke dua kalinya ia bertemu lagi dengan pria yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya.

"Halo, Tuan Kim." Sapa Kyungsoo, menunduk sopan.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo ragu untuk mengangkat kepalanya namun ia lakukan juga. Matanya bertemu dengan tatapan bingung Kim Suho.

"Meskipun kita baru dua kali bertemu, ku rasa tidak masalah jika kita tidak harus bersikap formal." Ujarnya. Kini Kyungsoo yang terdiam bingung. "Maksudku kau cukup memanggilku Suho." Jelas Suho kemudian.

" _Ah_ ," Kyungsoo semakin bingung—

—meskipun keluarganya dan keluarga Kim dari Suho berada dalam kategori setara dalam strata, namun keluarga Suho memiliki kekuasaan dan prestis yang berada di atas keluarganya. Perbedaan latar belakang keluarga, dimana keluarga Suho Kim memang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang, dengan keluarganya sendiri yang menaiki posisi sosial tinggi karena bekerja keras dan memulainya dari tingkat bawah, menjadi tolak ukur perbandingan di mana posisi hierarki di antara ke dua keluarga. Jadi, bersikap tidak formal ketika mereka belum saling mengenal baik, itu hanya akan dianggap sebagai etika yang buruk.

Karena itu Kyungsoo memilih aman dengan tidak menjawabnya.

"Ayahmu di dalam?" Tanya Suho, memecah keheningan Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Anda ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Sesaat Suho tak segera menjawab ketika mendengar Kyungsoo masih memanggilnya dengan 'Anda'. "Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Ayahmu untuk membicarakan sesuatu."

Sejenak Kyungsoo berpikir tentang apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan, namun firasatnya menebak bahwa itu tidak akan jauh dari tentang pernikahan. Mengingat hal itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sesak, dengan bagaimana masa depannya sudah diatur rapi oleh keluarganya, seperti boneka, seperti alat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jelas terlihat dipaksakan, namun ia tak peduli sekalipun Suho menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk." Ujarnya. "Permisi, Tuan Kim."

Ia beranjak meninggalkan Suho, mengacuhkan tunangannya yang terlihat bingung. Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor dengan langkah cepat, lalu menuruni tangga, dan keluar dari pintu utama. Rasanya dadanya sesak, ia merasa terhimpit meskipun di rumah besar yang begitu megah, sehingga ia ingin udara segar untuk melepaskan tekanan.

"Apa dia tunangan anda?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak sembari memegangi dadanya, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan wajah berubah pucat pasi karena terkejut, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan ekspresi datar. Ada apa dengan hari ini, kenapa semua orang mengejutkannya? Kyungoo tak habis pikir.

Ia menghela napas, menenangkan diri. Lalu menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, "Lakukan saja tugasmu sebagai seorang pelayan, jangan mengurusi urusan pribadi majikanmu." Tegasnya, lalu beranjak menjauh.

Namun Chanyeol mengikutinya, dan tanpa peduli tentang etika, pria itu berjalan di samping Kyungsoo yang mengacuhkannya. "Bukankah pelayan harus mengetahui hal itu? Agar bisa menyambut tunangan tuannya dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu pergi dan sambut dia dengan baik." Balas Kyungsoo tajam.

Kening Chanyeol bertaut. "Kau terdengar seperti tidak menyukainya. Apakah karena dia calon tunangan dari pilihan ke dua?"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti tiba-tiba, lalu menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Tuntutnya.

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat, "Semua pelayan di rumah ini membicarakannya." Jawab Chanyeol santai, "Nona muda keluarga Kim yang gagal bertunangan dengan seorang pria dari keluarga aristokrat paling berpengaruh, kemudian bertunangan dengan seorang pria pilihan ke dua dari keluarga bangsawan terpandang—"

 _PLAK!_

Amarah tak terkontrol akhirnya terlepas, telapak tangan Kyungsoo terasa panas bergesekan dengan pipi Chanyeol. Kata-kata Chanyeol yang menggambarkan dirinya seakan ia adalah wanita murahan yang mencari pria bangsawan kaya, membuatnya lepas kendali. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk akibat menahan emosi yang besar, namun Kyungsoo menahannya, karena bila ia sampai menangis, maka ia akan terlihat seperti wanita rapuh. Setidaknya, meskipun yang dikatakan pria itu adalah kebenaran, Kyungsoo tidak ingin ada orang yang benar-benar menyebut dirinya seperti itu secara langsung, terlebih oleh seorang pelayan yang derajatnya jauh lebih rendah, karena kenyataannya, bukan dirinya, bukan dirinya yang menginginkan semua itu.

Halaman luas di mana hanya ada mereka yang berdiri di sana, menjadi sunyi selama waktu ke dua sepasang mata saling menatap. Tatapan pria itu datar dan terkesan dingin namun detik kemudian Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mata pria itu berubah menatap takjub pada dirinya. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Kyungsoo mendengus kesal kemudian beranjak.

" _Hei_ , nona." Seru Chanyeol. Dan meskipun tak ingin menoleh, Kyungsoo refleks berbalik. "Wajah ingin menangis yang kau tahan itu sangat menggemaskan, apa kau tahu?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar, melihat pria tinggi tegap itu menyeringai bak predator dengan wajahnya yang berubah sensual, suara terdengar berkarismatik, aura mengintimidasi, memberi kesan seperti seorang superior yang sangat berwibawa, membuat Kyungsoo merasa kecil di hadapannya. Ia seperti melihat pria yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **..()..**

* * *

 **.**

Paviliun tempat tinggal para pelayan laki-laki menjadi sedikit riuh pada malam hari ketika Chen Kim duduk di ruang tamu, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang menunggu dengan heran, karena kepala keluarga Kim itu hanya berdiam sembari menatap lekat pada dirinya setelah memanggilnya sejak sepuluh menit lalu.

"Ikut dengan ku." Perintah Tuan Chen selagi berdiri dari sofa lalu beranjak ke arah ruang kerja kepala pelayan. Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tuan Chen yang duduk di kursi kerja kepala pelayan, bertanya.

Kening Chanyeol bertaut, tak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Putriku?" Suara Tuan Chen terdengar semakin menuntut.

"Apa yang anda katakan, Tuan?" Chanyeol balik mengajukan pertanyaan.

Tuan Chen diam, menatap ke arah leher Chanyeol. "Cincin _Sapphire blue_ yang kau sembunyikan di balik pakaianmu itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan identitasmu yang sebenarnya—" Tuan Chen menjeda selagi menatap Chanyeol datar, "—Tuan muda, _Park_."

Bak topeng yang telah dilepaskan, seringai yang mengintimidasi terlukis di wajahnya selagi mengeluarkan cincin yang diselipkan menjadi liontin kalung yang disembunyikan di balik pakaiannya. Cincin yang menjadi ciri identitas dirinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _[February 08, 2017, 11:21:04 PM]_

* * *

 **.**

 **Halooo...**

Seperti yang saya janjikan saya membuat ff Chansoo, tp saya buat jadi GS, mwehehee

Karena ini cerita tentang Hierarki, jadi banyak ketimpangan karakter dan peran dalam fanfict ini, ada yang jadi tuan ada yg jadi maid/butler, semoga dipahami kalo posisi biasnya saya nistakan perannya karena ini kebutuhan cerita.

Terimakasih bagi yang membaca, yang review, yang follow yang favorite. Jika ada saran dan kritik silahkan sampaikan dengan leluasa^^. Thank you very much...

 **LIEN**

.


	2. Ch2 The Pride

_[ February 18, 2017, 1:19:55 PM]_

 **HIERARCHY**

Chansoo.

Park Chanyeol – Do (Kim) Kyungsoo.

Slight ; HunHan.

 ** _Gender Switch_**

 **By; Lien.**

 **.**

 **..()..**

* * *

 **.**

 **FAMILY**

*Kim Family

1\. Chen Kim (Father)

2\. Minseok Kim (Mother/GS)

3\. Sehun Kim (25thn. Son)

4\. Kyungsoo Kim (18thn. Daughter/GS)

5\. Lu Han (21thn. Maid/GS)

 **.**

*Park Family

1\. Kris Park (Father)

2\. Yixing Park (Mother/GS)

3\. Chanyeol Park (22thn. Son)

4\. Zitao Hwang (26thn. Bodyguard/Butler)

 **.**

*Kim Family

1\. Suho Kim (25thn. Son)

2\. Kai Kim ( )

3\. Baekhyun Byun (Maid/GS)

 **.**

 **.().**

* * *

 **.**

 _Looks at their life through a telescope but other's with a microscope._

 _Looks down on those who aren't as 'spiritual' or 'committed' as they are._

 _Thinks they know who is truly proud and truly humble._

 _Thinks everyone is privileged to have them involved._

…

Ch.2 **The Pride**

Hening.

Perpustakaan, adalah satu-satunya tempat ramai yang begitu hening, satu-satunya yang memiliki larangan utama untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya ada suara angin berdesir masuk melewati celah jendela yang terbuka, serta suara samar setiap langkah kaki yang dipelankan. Chanyeol berdiri di depan rak buka sembari membaca sebuah surat kabar hari ini.

"Kenapa anda jauh-jauh ke perpustakaan umum jika hanya ingin membaca suarat kabar?" Pria menggunakan baju formal serba hitam yang setia berdiri di sisinya, berbisik pelan. "Bukankah saya sudah menyiapkannya di meja makan."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tetapi matanya tetap bergerak mengikuti setiap kalimat yang dibacanya di surat kabar. "Itu karena aku bosan berada di rumah, Tao. Kau pikir sudah berapa minggu Ayah mengurungku di rumah."

"Jika begitu kenapa anda tidak bermain dengan teman-teman anda seperti biasa." Saran Tao bersikukuh, namun di telinga Chanyeol itu terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Bermain? _Hha!"_ Chanyeol menggeleng tak habis pikir "Kau mengatakannya seakan aku masih remaja yang suka bersenang-senang."

"Memang seperti itu yang anda lakukan selama ini." Sergah Tao.

Chanyeol melipat surat kabar lalu meletakkannya, tak bisa mengelak pernyataan pria yang menjadi pelayan dan penjaga dirinya. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti permintaan Ayah dan memikirkan dengan serius tentang menggantikan posisinya. Lagi pula, kalau aku tidak mulai berhenti bermain dengan teman-temanku, Ayah hanya akan menganggapku sebagai pria yang tidak kompeten." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah rak buku dan berjalan pelan selagi menatap setiap judul buku yang terpajang, Tao mengikutinya tepat di belakang.

"Apa kau begitu tidak menyukai perpustakaan?"

"Maaf, saya lebih suka memakai otot dari pada memakai otak." Jawab Tao jujur.

"Karena itu lah… aku memintamu menunggu di luar dan bukannya membuntutiku kemari." Chanyeol mengeluh frustrasi, tangan bergerak menilik setiap buku.

"Meskipun anda merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran saya, tapi sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai penjaga anda untuk mengikuti kemana pun anda pergi." Respon Tao lugas.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng kepala sembari tersenyum geli. "Memangnya siapa yang akan menyakitiku di dalam perpustakaan." Tukasnya. "Terlebih aku bukan presiden."

"Tetapi anda adalah putra Kris Park." Ujar Tao datar.

" _Ya ya ya_ , aku mulai kesal kalau kau sudah membawa-bawa nama Ayahku sebagai alasan."

Tao tak lagi merespon ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah memegang sebuah buku tebal yang dibacanya, tetapi kemudian ia bergumam setelah melihat judul buku itu. "Perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Park juga memiliki buku itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kau lebih suka memakai ototmu tetapi kau mengingat setiap buku yang ada di perpustakaan keluarga Park." Ujarnya.

"Mungkin tuan sudah lupa bahwa saya sudah mengurus perpustakaan itu hampir selama hidup saya, mana mungkin saya tidak mengingatnya." Jelas Tao,

Chanyeol meresponnya dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala jenaka sembari meletakkan buku yang baru saja dibacanya sekilas. "Lalu apa bedanya dengan di sini, kenapa kau begitu kesal." Ujarnya selagi mengambil buku yang lain, begitu hendak membuka buku itu, siluet seseorang dari celah buku yang kosong, menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Ia melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan pelan di seberang rak sembari melihat-lihat buku yang terpajang meskipun di tangannya sudah memegang dua buah buku. Lantas tanpa pikir panjang ia mengikuti wanita itu dengan penasaran, tak ada alasan khusus kenapa ia tiba-tiba tertarik, hatinya tergerak begitu saja dan tubuhnya hanya mengikuti intuisi. Chanyeol tak melepaskan pandangan dari celah kecil di antara buku-buku di rak, telinganya tuli dari suara Tao yang sedang berbicara di belakangnya. Lalu ia berdiri diam ketika melihat wanita itu duduk di meja baca sembari membuka buku yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa anda menatap nona Kyungsoo seperti itu, tuan?"

Akhirnya ia menangkap suara Tao, —Chanyeol menoleh heran. "Nona Kyungsoo? Kau mengenalnya?"

Kini pria bermata sipit itu lah yang terlihat heran. "Anda tidak tahu nona Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo Kim?" Chanyeol terdiam, menunggu Tao menjelaskan. "Dia adalah calon tunangan anda sebelum keluarga Kim membatalkannya."

Mata Chanyeol membulat lebar, bertanya-tanya, dibalik itu ada rasa kecewa mendengar tentang pembatalan itu. "Kenapa dibatalkan?"

Tao terdiam sejenak, berpikir, terlihat semakin heran pada sikap tuannya. "Bukankah itu karena sikap anda sendiri?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertegun tak mengerti. Tao mendesah, "Itu lah kenapa tuan Kris selalu meminta anda untuk tidak hanya bermain dengan teman-teman anda tetapi mulai mengenal dan bergaul dengan para kelurga bangsawan lainnya."

Chanyeol terdiam tak mengerti. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.().**

* * *

 **.**

Cincin _Sapphire blue,_ memiliki ukiran unik dan hanya dibuat khusus untuk para keturunan Park yang kemudian diwariskan turun-temurun sebagai tanda identitas pewaris keluarga Park—Chanyeol menatap benda itu dengan diam, sebelum sesaat kemudian memandang pria yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja kepala pelayan.

"Saya tidak menyangka anda akan mengenali saya." Ujarnya.

Mata tajam pria penuh wibawa itu menatap datar pada Chanyeol. "Meskipun banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui wajah putra satu-satunya keluarga Park karena rumor mengatakan bahwa yang dilakukannya hanya bermain-main dengan teman-temannya, tetapi seorang anak muda tidak akan bisa mengelabui mata orang tua ini, tuan muda Park."

Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak bahwa setiap kalimat yang mengandung sarkasme itu menghujam harga dirinya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Chen Kim dikenal sebagai pria yang menakutkan. Tetapi dirinya adalah Park Chanyeol, putra seorang Kris Park.

Ia bersedekap, memandang lantang pada Chen Kim. "Seperti yang anda katakan, saya kemari karena menginginkan putri anda."

"Atas dasar apa kau begitu percaya diri mengatakan hal itu, tuan muda Park?" Raut wajahnya tak berubah, tenang, datar.

"Kyungsoo adalah calon tunangan saya—"

"—Itu sebelum tuan muda Park yang **terhormat** menolak untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kami." Sergah Chen Kim sengit dengan pengagungan di dalam nada sarkasmenya.

Chanyeol tertegun. Tepat, itu adalah salahnya. Di hari ketika ke dua keluarga bertemu untuk memperkenalkan keluarga masing-masing, ia menolak untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu, karena saat itu ia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan pertunangan, pernikahan atau semacamnya dan lebih memilih untuk bermain-main dengan teman-temannya. Ia tidak peduli, tidak sebelum ia melihat Kyungsoo di perpustakaan.

"Bukankah saya sudah menyampaikan penyesalan dan permintaan maaf saya?" Nada suara Chanyeol sedikit melunak.

Tetapi tidak dengan Chen Kim. "Bukankah kami sudah mengembalikan hadiah permintaan maaf anda?"

Butuh ketangguhan yang kuat untuk melawan Chen Kim, dan Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tak menggunakan segala kewenangan nama Park yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menundukkan keluarga Kim, karena itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Chanyeol menghela napas, menahan diri, mengerti bahwa pria yang dihadapinya memiliki hak untuk merasa marah pada dirinya. "Tapi tuan Kim, bukankah anda sudah menanda tangani perjanjian untuk menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Park dalam bentuk sebuah pertunangan di antara saya dengan putri anda." Bukan pertanyaan, Chanyeol mengucapkannya dalam sebuah pernyataan.

"Di sana juga tertulis bahwa perjanjian itu bisa dibatalkan jika belum terjadi ikatan yang resmi, Tuan muda Park." Balas Chen Kim.

Kesabaran Chanyeol sedikit terkikis, ia sudah cukup sabar menghadapi kepala keluarga Kim mengingat dirinya adalah bukan pria yang memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi, tetapi tuan Kim ini begitu keras kepala.

"Karena itu anda lebih memilih keluarga Kim Suho dari pada keluarga Park, Tuan?" Lantas Chanyeol memberikan ultimatum, sebuah pilihan yang bisa mengancam posisi Chen Kim, karena bagaimana pun keluarga Park memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam hierarki mereka, bahkan lebih besar dari keluarga Suho Kim.

Chen Kim berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tajam dan jengkel pada Chanyeol. "Jangan lupa, tuan muda Park, bahwa kehadiranmu di rumah ini juga bisa merusak sistem hierarki. Jika orang-orang mengetahui bahwa putra Kris Park diam-diam menyelinap ke dalam kediaman tunangan Suho Kim, tidak hanya ke dua keluarga Kim dan Park yang akan terlibat."

Tepat. Sistem hierarki juga adalah mengenai rantai yang saling terhubung di antara satu sama lain. "Tetapi sekali saya keluar dari rumah ini, maka anda akan mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar, Tuan." Tegas Chanyeol.

Chen Kim menghela napas, untuk pertama kalinya raut wajahnya berubah, terlihat ia sendiri terkejut bahwa ia akan mengalami kesulitan menghadapi putra keluarga Park yang usianya masih muda. "Aku tidak akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini, tuan muda Park." Ujarnya. "Tetapi mari kita membuat perjanjian."

Satu alis Chanyeol terangkat, ekspresinya penuh minat. "Silahkan katakan,"

"Silahkan tinggal di rumah ini selama yang kau inginkan, tetapi dengan syarat bahwa kau tidak akan mengungkapkan identitasmu pada siapa pun, terutama pada putri kami. Kami tidak akan menghalangi langkahmu tetapi bukan berarti kami akan membatalkan pertunangan Kyungsoo dengan Suho Kim. Sekali pun jika putri kami pada akhirnya mencintaimu, tidak akan ada yang berubah, dia tetap adalah tunangan Suho Kim." Jelas Chen Kim mutlak.

"Bukankah itu terlalu tidak adil?" Sergah Chanyeol. "Jika Kyungsoo mencintai saya sudah seharusnya saya mempunyai hak untuk mengambilnya."

"Meskipun kami ragu bahwa Kyungsoo akan jatuh cinta padamu, tuan muda Park." Tukas pria yang tersenyum kecut meremehkan. Chanyeol diam, menunggu kepala keluarga Kim itu menjelaskan. Chen Kim mengitari meja, mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berdiri berhadapan. "Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang terdidik dengan pamahaman struktur dan sistem hierarki yang kuat, jadi apakah anda yakin dia bahkan ingin jatuh cinta pada seorang pelayan, tuan muda Park?"

"Saya menyesal harus mengatakan ini pada seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman seperti anda, tuan," Tukas Chanyeol. "—jatuh cinta bukan sebuah keinginan, tetapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bukan?"

"Kerangka pikiran anak muda." Ejek Chen Kim. "Tuan muda Park, jika keluarga kami memutuskan pertunangan dengan keluarga Kim Suho, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas kemungkinan besar terjadinya ketegangan di antara ke dua keluarga?"

Chanyeol diam, sejenak. Kemudian menjawab pasti. "Saya akan bertanggung jawab."

Lagi. Chen Kim tersenyum kecut. "Kau mengerti mengapa itu disebut kerangka pikiran anak muda?" Tanyanya. Meskipun Chanyeol mengerti jelas apa maksudnya, namun ia tidak seperti memiliki solusi yang lain selain dirinya yang bertanggung jawab untuk segala konsekuensi jika ia menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk dirinya. "Cara pikirmu terlalu naif, tuan muda Park. Seandainya pun kau bertanggung jawab, apa kau pikir itu akan meredam pergesekan antar keluarga kami dengan keluarga Kim Suho?— " Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu jawabannya ' _Tidak'._ "—solusi yang anda tawarkan hanyalah sebuah keuntungan bagi dirimu sendiri, tuan muda Park. Sementara keluarga kami akan dikenal sebagai tokoh antagonis di balik layar, anda justru mendapatkan putri kami dan hanya tinggal mengirim hadiah permintaan maaf pada keluarga Kim Suho sebagai tanggung jawab, tentu saja keluarga Kim Suho akan memaafkan kelancangan putra keluarga Park, tetapi kau yakin mereka akan melepaskan keluarga kami begitu saja? Bukan karena kami takut, tetapi ini lah sistem hierarki, tuan muda Park."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia benar-benar telah dikalahkan oleh Chen Kim. Dipukul telak oleh kenyataan. Menghadapi Chen Kim terlihat tidak ada bedanya ketika ia menghadapi Ayahnya sendiri, Kris Park. Dan tepat seperti yang dikatakan Chen Kim, kerangka pikirannya masih terlalu naif, dan itu menyadarkannya bahwa masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari sebelum mewarisi nama keluarga Park. Ayahnya adalah seorang pria yang dikagumi dan disegani, tidak hanya di dalam kalangan kasta sosial tertinggi, tetapi juga oleh mereka yang berada di kalangan bawah. Kris Park adalah salah satu dari sedikit tokoh yang berpengaruh di dalam Negara, bukan hanya karena menyandang nama besar Park, tetapi lebih pada karena prestise sebagai seorang individu. Tentu saja dirinya yang baru berusia 22 tahun, masih akan memiliki jalan yang panjang untuk melampaui Ayahnya sendiri. Namun meski begitu, kenyataan apapun yang dikatakan Chen Kim, tidak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo.

Karena itu ia menjawab, "Walau pun begitu pasti anda juga mengerti bahwa saya tidak akan mundur, Tuan."

"Karena itu aku memberimu pilihan, tuan muda Park. Akan tetapi jika kau tidak bisa menyetujui syarat itu, dengan rasa hormat terhadap nama _Park_ , kami ingin kau segera berkemas malam ini juga." Tegas Chen Kim, menatap Chanyeol yang kemudian diam berpikir.

Itu tidak seperti ia berkeinginan untuk mengungkapkan identitasnya pada orang lain. Tetapi mendekati Kyungsoo dengan terus menggunakan identitas sebagai pelayan, itu sama saja mendekatinya dengan cara yang licik, dan jika sudah begitu, wanita mana yang akan senang dengan sebuah kebohongan?

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Chen Kim, betapa kokohnya keinginan pria itu untuk menghalangi langkahnya untuk memiliki Kyungsoo hingga membuat dirinya benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan. Jika begitu, maka tidak ada alasan untuk mundur kecuali menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Saya menerima syarat anda." Ujarnya. Tetapi seringai tipis yang terkesan licik terukir di wajah Chanyeol, membuat Chen Kim sedikit berjengit. Chanyeol beranjak lebih mendekat, dengan berani lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi karena persyaratan anda sangat berat sebelah, bagaimana jika kita bermain adil dengan mengabulkan satu permintaan kecil saya, tuan?"

 **.**

 **.().**

* * *

 **.**

Kyungsoo tertegun, menatap pria yang sedang duduk di kursi taman belakang sedang mengutak-atik sebuah senjata api laras pendek, di hadapannya juga terdapat meja kayu yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di sana, dan di atas meja tersebut berjejer dua buah senjata api laras pendek dan laras panjang, dan jauh di seberang sana juga terdapat papan berbentuk segi empat dengan ukiran bulat di tengahnya. Ia diberitahu bahwa yang akan melatihnya menembak, memanah dan berpedang, sudah menunggunya di taman belakang, tetapi ia tak mengira bahwa ia akan melihat pelayan menyebalkan itu di sana.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pelayan pria itu, Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan di sampingnya.

Luhan berdeham. "Saya juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama." Jawabnya.

"Saya bisa mendengarnya, nona." Sela Chanyeol, suara sentakan senjata ketika selongsong ditutup membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjengit terkejut. Dengan wajah datar dan sikap santai Chanyeol berdiri, sembari berjalan ia melempar senjata api yang sudah disiapkannya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang tak siap menangkapnya dengan gelagapan.

"Pelayan tidak beretika." Geram Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mulai sekarang, saya akan melatih anda untuk apapun yang diperintahkan tuan Kim pada anda, jika anda merasa keberatan, anda bisa pergi menemui tuan Kim sekarang juga dan saya akan menunggu keputusannya di sini." Tukasnya tegas, postur tubuhnya menaungi perawakan mungil Kyungsoo dan semakin memberi kesan mengintimidasi.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jika Ayahnya yang memutuskan, memangnya ia bisa apa? Tetapi entah mengapa pelayan pria itu memberi perasaan janggal yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan tiba-tibanya pria itu menjadi pelatihnya, yang bahkan sampai ditugaskan langsung oleh Ayahnya. Terlebih penampilan pelayan itu juga tidak biasa, tubuh tegap yang terlihat pas dalam balutan baju formal meskipun itu adalah seragam pelayan, tetapi justru memancarkan aura seorang elite pada pria itu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengungkit tentang betapa tampan wajahnya dengan rambut disisir rapi ke belakang, dan bagaimana sensualnya seringai pelayan itu, tetapi segala tentangnya tidak seperti seorang pelayan pada umumnya. Terutama sikap brengseknya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan seorang pelayan se-brengsek pria itu.

"Ada yang lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya, suara terdengar malas.

"Banyak." Pria itu berbalik lalu mengambil senjata api laras panjang di atas meja.

"Banyak?"

"Pertama," Chanyeol menjeda selagi memasukkan peluru ke dalam selongsong senjatanya. "Saya memiliki peraturan yang harus anda patuhi." Ujarnya, membuat Kyungsoo bingung. "Setiap kali anda gagal melakukan instruksi yang saya berikan, maka anda akan mendapatkan hukuman." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, menunggu.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Hukuman? Dia? Seorang pelayan menghukumnya? "Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kau sudah melebihi batas, **pelayan**?" Ia menekan kata _pelayan_ untuk merendahkan pria itu, tetapi itu membuatnya kesal ketika Chanyeol tak terpengaruh sedikitpun, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Anda bisa protes pada tuan Kim jika anda tidak setuju."

 _Oh._ Bahkan hal seperti itu juga atas persetujuan Ayahnya? Apakah keputusan itu tidak dibuat dalam keadaan mabuk? Ini hal baru bahwa Ayahnya akan membiarkan putrinya diperintah oleh seorang pelayan. Bahkan dihukum. Sekali lagi, diberi hukuman oleh seorang pelayan, yang derajatnya jauh lebih rendah dari dirinya. Bagaimana ia akan menerimanya?

"Apa aku tidak salah mendengar, Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Luhan begitu melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Luhan cukup mengerti gejolak yang dirasakan gadis muda itu saat ini, karena satu-satunya orang yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari Kyungsoo namun bisa diterima sebagai seseorang yang dianggap memiliki hak yang sama, dan dijadikan sebagai seorang teman, hanyalah dirinya. Tentu saja tunduk dan bersikap _submissive_ pada seorang pelayan yang bahkan selalu menghinanya, adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Kyungsoo.

"Saya pikir tidak, nona."

"Benar, kita tidak salah dengar _._ Sepertinya Ayah benar-benar ingin menyiksaku." Gumam Kyungsoo _linglung_.

"Tidak ada yang ingin menyiksa anda, nona." Sela Chanyeol ringan.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam. "Jika aku mendapat hukuman karena tidak bisa melakukan instruksi, apa aku juga akan mendapatkan hadiah jika aku berhasil melakukannya?"

"Hadiah?" Ujar Chanyeol heran. "Anda ingin hadiah dari seorang pelayan?"

"Kau benar, apa yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang pelayan." Cemooh Kyungsoo, namun untuk kesekian kali ia merasa terganggu ketika Chanyeol tak terpengaruh, seberapa kerasnya ia merendahkan pria itu, ekspresinya tak berubah sedikitpun. "Kalau begitu, kau cukup mengabulkan permintaanku." Ujar Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol mengusak dagunya perlahan selama berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya kemudian, "Yang ke dua—" Lanjutnya, dan Kyungsoo menggeram frustrasi, baru mengingat bahwa Chanyeol baru mengatakan satu dari sekian banyak yang ingin dikatakan. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening menyadari mata Chanyeol sedang menilik gaun vintage putih bermotif bunga krisan yang dikenakannya, "—anda harus belajar menyesuaikan pakaian anda untuk setiap situasi."

 _Oh_ , bagus. Pelayan itu sekarang mengkritisi cara berpakaiannya. Seperti tempo hari. Kyungsoo kesal.

"Anda benar-benar gadis yang suka mengeluh." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menggeleng kepala.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, **pelayan**."

menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya selagi menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo. "Semua isi hati anda tertulis di wajah anda, nona."

Luhan tertawa namun segera menahannya ketika melihat Kyungsoo mendelik padanya. "Ayolah, nona, kali ini dia benar." Bisiknya.

"Saya tidak memiliki masalah jika anda ingin mengenakan gaun setiap berlatih, karena itu terlihat menyenangkan untuk dilihat—"

"Mesum." Cela Kyungsoo.

"Tetapi saya khawatir itu akan mempengaruhi latihan anda." Chanyeol melanjutkan, dengan acuh. "Kemari." Perintahnya kemudian.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Perintah itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga. Hanya Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakaknya yang bisa memerintahnya. Tetapi orang asing itu, pelayan itu, beraninya dengan santainya memerintah dirinya.

"Jangan memerintahku." Geramnya.

"Saya bisa mengajukan diri untuk mundur pada tuan Kim jika anda keberatan."

Dan membuat segalanya semakin rumit? Ia tidak pernah ragu bahwa apapun yang akan melibatkan Ayahnya akan membuat segalanya menjadi sulit. Jika begitu ia hanya harus menuruti pelayan itu dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan segera. Ia beranjak mendekat pada Chanyeol dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Gadis pintar." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, namun terlihat meremehkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan pergi menyiapkan makan siang untuk menyambut tuan muda Sehun." Ujar Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Menyambut? Bukankah kakak masih akan pulang satu minggu lagi?"

"Tidak, nona. Masalah bisnis di luar kota selesai dengan cepat dan tuan muda Sehun pulang siang ini." Luhan tersenyum sumringah, sebelum sedikit menundukkan kepala sopan ketika kemudian beranjak pergi.

Mengesankan. Luhan bahkan lebih tahu dari dirinya tentang jadwal kakaknya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana mereka akan melewati gunung besar berwujud hierarki yang menjadi jurang lebar di antara mereka.

"Masih butuh waktu lama untuk melamun, nona?"

Suara Chanyeol menyela pikirannya, Kyungsoo mendelik menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "Setelah semua ini berakhir, akan kupastikan kau membayarnya."

"Saya tidak sabar menunggunya." Oloknya. "Sekarang, ambil posisi, nona. Ikuti posisi saya dengan baik." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan, meluruskan ke dua tangannya ke depan sejajar dengan wajahnya, mengarahkan senjata api pada papan di depan, lalu meregangkan ke dua kakinya dalam jarak beberapa inci, kemudian menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat kikuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Begini?" Tanyanya bak bocah polos dengan mata bulatnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol tertegun, tak mengelak bahwa ia tersihir oleh pesona Kyungsoo, namun sebelum gadis angkuh itu menyadarinya, Chanyeol memberi instruksi. "Tegakkan punggung, lemaskan pundak, majukan pinggul, buka kaki anda sedikit lebih lebar."

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjab beberapa kali, kepalanya sedikit pusing mendengar suara Chanyeol. "Kenapa instruksimu terdengar vulgar?" Tuntutnya.

"Apakah begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Apa pikiran anda sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain, nona?" Tanyanya lagi, penuh selidik. "Saya tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis delapan belas tahun akan menganggap arahan umum sebagai sesuatu yang vulgar."

"Diam, pelayan brengsek." Geram Kyungsoo, namun wajahnya memerah tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu.

" _Oh_ , ini pertama kalinya saya mendengar anda mengumpat." Tukas Chanyeol ringan.

"Lanjutkan." Perintah Kyungsoo mengalihkan.

"Anda belum mengikuti instruksi saya."

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap kakinya, menyadari bahwa ia belum mengikuti sesuai instruksi Chanyeol. Merasa terganggu dengan _flat shoes_ -nya, ia melepaskannya dan bertelanjang kaki lalu melakukan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, lantas ia menatap pria itu. "Bukankah kita seharusnya memakai penutup telinga?"

"Tidak. Ketika di medan tempur, tidak ada penembak yang akan repot-repot untuk memakai penutup telinga."

Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga mendengar penuturan santai Chanyeol, "Apakah Ayah ingin menjadikanku sebagai seorang tentara?" Tuntutnya sarkastis.

Chanyeol hampir saja tergelak, namun ia menahannya. "Bukan hal aneh bagi wanita dari bangsawan elite menguasai apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh para pria, nona, karena para bangsawan pada umumnya memiliki tendensi memamerkan kelebihan individu. Saya rasa anda sudah menyadari apa tujuan Ayah anda." Jelas Chanyeol. "Tapi bisakah anda berhenti bicara dan berkonsentrasi saja?"

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut, ia tersinggung, pelayan itu kali ini seakan menggambarkan dirinya adalah gadis cerewet. "Sekali lagi kau memancingku, akan ku arahkan senjata api ini ke kepalamu."

"Lemaskan pundak anda." Perintah Chanyeol tiba-tiba, yang dengan sigap diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. "Karena anda memiliki penglihatan yang bagus, anda bisa melihat sasaran di depan dengan jelas, bidik papan itu, karena tugas anda untuk hari ini adalah agar tidak meleset dari papan. Dan jika anda gagal, maka anda akan mendapat hukuman. Apa anda mengerti?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, ia yang tak pernah patuh pada siapapun kecuali pada keluarganya sendiri, membuatnya sulit untuk mengikuti perintah Chanyeol.

"Apa anda mengerti, nona?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Lanjutkan."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan beranjak mendekat, memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan saksama. "Dalam hitungan tiga, saya ingin anda menahan napas sejenak dan menekan pelatuk. Apa anda siap?"

" _Hm._ " Meski begitu Kyungsoo merasa gugup, tangannya sedikit gemetar, bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya ia memegang senjata api, pelayan itu bahkan tidak menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang kerangka senjata api itu. Meskipun ia sudah sering melihat Sehun berlatih, tetapi tetap saja ia membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Tangan anda gemetar."

" _Hm?_ " Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Turunkan tangan anda, ambil napas dan lemaskan otot-otot anda, setelah itu kembali pada posisi." Acuh Chanyeol memberi arahan lagi.

Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Lalu setelah ia merasa tenang, ia kembali mengambil posisinya. Kemudian setelah Chanyeol bertanya apa ia siap menekan pelatuk, ia mengangguk, dan Chanyeol mulai menghitung dari satu, jantungnya menyahut lantas kembali berdegup kencang, ia menahan diri untuk tak gemetar, lalu di hitungan ke tiga, ia menjerit keras bersama suara letupan peluru yang ia lepaskan. Kakinya lemas karena terkejut, tetapi ia masih bisa berdiri, dan walaupun pelayan itu menyadarinya, dia bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli melainkan justru memerintahnya untuk segera mengambil posisi kembali. Hal itu terus berulang, tanpa jeda napas untuk beristirahat, hingga siang menjelang.

Kyungsoo bersimpuh di atas rumput, napasnya terengah, keringat membasahi wajah dan rambut panjangnya yang diikat ke belakang, sekujur tubuhnya lemas dan tangannya terasa nyeri. Ia memperhatikan saat Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkannya, kemudian ia mengumpatinya dengan kesal. Namun tak lama ia dibuat tertegun ketika melihat pria itu kembali dan memberinya gelas besar berisi air, Kyungsoo menatap curiga, seringai tipis pelayan itu membuatnya waspada, tetapi tenggorokannya yang kering membuatnya kemudian harus mengabaikan kewaspadaannya, lantas ia menerima gelas air itu dan meminumnya, melepaskan dahaga yang menyiksanya.

"Berdiri, nona." Perintah Chanyeol begitu Kyungsoo selesai minum.

Kening Kyungsoo bertaut tak mengerti. Bukankah latihannya selesai untuk hari ini?

"Anda tidak bisa lari dari hukuman anda."

 _Oh_ , ya. Ia tidak mengenai papan sialan itu sedikitpun, semuanya meleset!

Dengan susah payah ia berdiri. Kemudian menunggu apa yang ingin dilakukan pelayan berengsek itu pada dirinya. Ia melihat pelayan itu berjalan dan saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengikutinya, dia menoleh,

"Kemari." Perintahnya kemudian.

 _Sialan. Sialan. Sialan!_ Dia memerintah dirinya seperti memerintah seekor anjing, menyeretnya ke sana ke mari. Sampai kapan ia bisa menahan semua itu?

"Kemari, nona." Ulang Chanyeol.

Dengan ekspresi jengkel ia mendekat, bertelanjang kaki mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya. Hingga pria itu berhenti di lorong terbuka di mana di sana adalah satu-satunya jalan yang menghubungkan paviliun para pelayan dengan kediaman utama.

"Berdiri di sana, nona." Chanyeol menunjuk pada samping pilar panjang yang menyangga atap lorong.

Meskipun ragu, Kyungsoo mengikuti perintahnya.

"Angkat ke dua tangan anda ke atas."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Angkat ke dua tangan anda, nona." Tegas Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo tak mengikuti perintahnya.

Kyungsoo mendengar intonasi mendominasi itu, matanya menatap tajam, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat pria itu tampak kesal, dan seharusnya itu membuat dirinya senang karena telah membuat pelayan itu kesal, namun sebaliknya, ia justru merasa terintimidasi, memaksa dirinya untuk tunduk padanya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke atas.

"Gadis pintar." Puji Chanyeol, namun ekspresinya masih tak berubah. "Mulai sekarang, jangan membuat saya mengulangi dua kali apa yang saya katakan, nona, jika tidak hukuman anda akan lebih berat."

Kyungsoo diam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Jika Ayahnya melihat hal itu… jika… matanya memanas karena air mata mulai menggenang,

"Sekarang berlutut, nona."

Matanya kembali membulat lebar, Kyungsoo tertegun, tetapi ia tak menunggu lama untuk membuat Chanyeol mengulangi perintahnya. Dengan perlahan ia berlutut. Kemudian Chanyeol mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, nona?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum tipis, senyum yang mengejek.

"Aku benar-benar akan menembak kepalamu." Geram Kyungsoo, matanya memerah, dadanya naik turun karena amarah.

Kyungsoo berjengit ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya dengan jemari _nya_ , gerakan lembut yang mengalir turun ke bibirnya, perlahan membelai dagu hingga lehernya, dan berhenti di dadanya yang berkeringat. Kyungsoo menahan napas dan mengerjap bingung menatap mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menggelap, kemudian ia tersentak ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke lehernya sembari memejamkan mata seakan sedang menghirup aroma tubuhnya, lalu saat ia hendak menurunkan ke dua tangannya, suara Chanyeol menahannya,

"Jangan bergerak."

Kyungsoo refleks mematung. "Lancang!" Serunya diantara gemeletuk giginya.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari Kyungsoo, menyeringai geli melihat kemarahan gadis itu. Namun matanya tak menyembunyikan pancaran yang menggambarkan ketakjupan pada Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya perlu kerja keras untuk membuat anda patuh, nona."

"Dan siapa yang ingin patuh pada pelayan rendahan-sialan sepertimu!" Umpat Kyungsoo.

"Anda sudah melakukannya." Chanyeol memandang menunjuk posisi Kyungsoo yang sedang berlutut dengan ke dua tangan di angkat ke atas, menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa dia telah mengikuti setiap perintahnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Kyungsoo hendak berdiri namun sekali lagi Chanyeol menahannya,

"Sekali anda tidak mengikuti perintah saya, saya akan mengajukan diri untuk berhenti melatih anda." Ujarnya. "Tuan Kim tidak akan menyalahkan saya, nona."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga merah pekat, menahan diri untuk tak meledakkan amarahnya. Saat ini ia hanya punya dua pilihan; mengikuti setiap perintah Chanyeol, atau menyebabkan masalah dan berurusan dengan Ayahnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha keras menenangkan diri, lalu menatap Chanyeol, meski tatapannya masih memancarkan kemarahan.

"Anda cukup pintar membuat keputusan." Ujar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak merespon. "Hukuman anda adalah diam seperti ini selama tiga jam, apa anda mengerti, nona?"

Kyungsoo mendengus selagi membuang muka. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol tersenyum geli sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tak lama, beberapa pelayan melewati lorong itu, dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo bersimpuh di sana, lalu beberapa saat kemudian semakin banyak pelayan yang melewati lorong itu, namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa mereka hanya berpura-pura lewat untuk melihat dirinya, seperti sebuah tontonan menarik. Dada Kyungsoo sesak dan nyeri, harga dirinya kembali terluka, dipermalukan di depan para pelayan yang derajatnya lebih rendah darinya. Perasaan marah dan sedih serta kecewa, bergejolak menjadi satu, tetapi yang menahan dirinya untuk tetap pada posisinya adalah juga karena harga dirinya, itu sebuah komitmen, bahwa gadis yang bermartabat tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab atas dirinya. Jika ia lari dari hukuman itu, maka orang-orang akan semakin meremehkannya sebagai gadis lemah dan pengecut.

"Kau benar-benar membiarkan harga dirimu dihina dengan mudah."

Kyungsoo mendongak mendengar suara Ayahnya, matanya membulat lebar melihat Chen Kim berdiri di hadapannya, dengan mata dinginnya memandang tajam pada dirinya. Kyungsoo tertunduk takut, dan menyesal.

"Apa kau paham bahwa keberhasilan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan harga dirimu?" Suara wibawanya membuat tangan Kyungsoo gemetar.

"Ya, Ayah." Jawabnya gugup.

Kemudian tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Chen Kim beranjak pergi. Kyungsoo tertunduk semakin dalam, memejamkan mata selagi bulir bening mengalir diam di selanya. Kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara isak tangis yang hendak terlepas. Semua tekanan itu menyiksanya. Ayahnya menuntut dirinya untuk menjadi sempurna dan menjadi wanita yang memiliki kebanggaan, untuk menjaga apa yang namanya sebuah posisi _hierarki_. Namun di sisi lain seorang pelayan selalu menginjak-injak harga dirinya, membuat dirinya terombang-ambing tak bisa bernapas.

 **.**

 **.().**

 **.**

"Apa yang anda lakukan pada nona Kyungsoo, tuan?"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget melihat Tao muncul dari balik tanaman hias besar di sampingnya, membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, merasa canggung tertangkap basah sedang mengawasi seorang gadis dari jauh.

"Tuan Kris sedang mencari anda karena anda sudah tidak pulang dalam beberapa hari. Alasan bahwa anda sedang belajar tentang bisnis di rumah professor Lee, tidak bisa terus digunakan. Kepala anda dan saya menjadi taruhan jika tuan Kris mengetahui apa yang anda lakukan di sini." Jelas Tao.

Chanyeol menghela napas lemah sembari menatap jauh pada gadis yang sedang berlutut di samping pilar lorong. "Aku akan pulang malam ini." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa anda tidak berlebihan pada nona Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap dengan menyelidik pada Tao. "Kau melihat semuanya?"

"Semuanya. Sejak awal. Itu menarik menyaksikan anda terlihat bersenang-senang selain dengan _teman-teman_ wanita anda." Jawab Tao, melirik tuannya ketika menyebut _teman wanita_ yang memiliki konotasi berbeda. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang anda lakukan pada nona Kyungsoo, tuan?" Ulang Tao.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datar namun menyimpan isyarat yang dalam, kemudian menjawab; "Sedang berusaha menghancurkan harga diri si nona angkuh," Tukasnya, "—hanya ini cara agar dia bisa menerima _kehadiran_ seorang pelayan."

 _ **'Pride is the mother of arrogance** —'_

 **.**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 _[February 22, 2017, 10:26:28 PM]_

* * *

 **.**

Hai-hai-hai~

Cukup lama ya updatenya. Maafken karena saya sedang sibuk~ ^^

Btw, terimakasih atas respon positif temen-temen, saya tidak menyangka akan banyak yang menerima ff ini, thank you very much, thank you #Bow

Dan untuk kerangka keluarga di atas, meskipun ada semua member EXO, tapi saya tidak yakin akan membuat peran mereka di sini, sementara saya **hanya meletakkan nama-nama mereka** **sebagai susunan keluarga** , karena ff ini juga konsepnya belum selesai, jadi saya juga gak tau bagaimana cerita ini ke depannya, yang pasti **saya tidak akan menjadikan Jongin sebagai the third wheel** antara Chansoo maupun Sudo, tenang aja ;).

Satu lagi sebenernya di chapter ini juga ada Hunhan, tapi setelah saya edit2, tiba2 udah 5,5k+, jadi saya potong ke ch 3.

 **.**

 **.().**

 **.**

 **ANSWER:**

*Paragraf awal kayak lagi belajar sosiologi. **Maklum, saya lulusan sarjana sosiologi, jadi kebanyakan ff saya tidak jauh2 dari tentang sosiologi ^^**

*Serius ini bikinan sendiri? Bukan remake? **Serius. Bukan remake, hihihii mungkin itu karena tiap buat ff aku bayangin karakter di dalam ffku ada di London abad akhir zaman kerajaan inggris :v**

*Ini ceritanya jaman2 saeguk ya? **Bukan, sayang… T^T**

*Ini bukan ff remake ya ka… **Bukan sayang ^^ aku ngeremake ff Cuma sekali, itu pun remake manga, takut saya kalo remake gak ada izin**

*Salam kenal aku Lavi. **Salam kenal juga ^^**

*Aku percaya kakak juga sayang kaisoo kami. **Jangan khawatir, aku tetep sayang kaisoo, sayang banget, dan masih tetep nulis ff kaisoo walopun rampungnya sedikit lebih lama dari yang lain.**

*Boleh request ff HunHan gak un? **Boleh boleh aja sih dek, tapi mau gak sabar nunggu? Soalnya masih ada janji2 ff yg lain yg belum tak rampungin :"**

*Tak kira wansut ternyata chapter. **Aku aslinya gak bisa nulis wansyiuut, ubuuung~ :v**

*Btw ada id line kah? **Ada… idnya= meylien91**

*Kenapa pmku gak pernah dibales, di watty juga. **I'm so sorry, dear T^T wattyku gak dipake sementara, karena di sana maunya Cuma post ff kaisoo, dan kaisoonya masih dalam pengetikan, jd sementara watty gak tak buka. Kamu pm di mana aja? Kalo di line, lineku juga sering eror harus bolak balik install uninstall. Baru kalo linenya lagi waras bisa dipake.**

*Kak lien ini bakalan chapter kah? **Ho'oh, chapter, sayang,**

*Makasih sudah buatin ff chansoo GS. **Terimakasih kembaliii ^^**

*Kak lien tau gak? Aku bolak balik buka ff ini Cuma mau liat kak lien update apa nggak. **Heheee maaf sayang, updatenya pake ngaret :***

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
